Quality time
by ChestOfStories
Summary: While the Raza is heading for the nearest space station, Two indulges her intention to "spend some quality time and get to know each other better." / A one-shot AU set right after the S01 episode 2 ends. - (written by @JaceCorso)


The pendant flashed a bright rhomb of radiance in his face, reflecting the light of the yellow lamps over the head of the bed behind him, then dimmed, slowly turning on its band hanging off his interlaced fingers. One watched it sway and turn lazily, as if that meditation could calm the turmoil in his head. The day had been a crazy kaleidoscope of events, faces and confrontations. Barely twenty-four hours, and it felt like a year. It weighed heavy on his mind, loaded with questions and mysteries he was reluctant to get into, like one would be reluctant to walk into a lake without knowing how to swim. There was nothing but empty speculations to operate with, and that had proven to be a weary business at the end of this day.

'The nearest space station is a couple of days out,' Two had said about an hour ago. 'We head there, refuel, resupply, and then decide.'

Did they have enough information on their hands to decide anything, at this point? It was hard not to know yourself, but knowing the facts and being them stood too far apart. One still couldn't choose which side felt better. He was pretty sure someone told him before – or he just knew it himself – that everything happened for a reason. The memory wipe might have been a blessing disguised as a curse. And however strange it was to wear a number for a name while his own identity sounded alien to his ears, One didn't miss remembering the details of what hid behind his list of crimes.

Jace Corso: Murder; Assault; Kidnapping; Trafficking; Theft.

Murder stood out, blinking red like a distress signal. Who was that? Or how many? And, most importantly, why? One had killed people today, and some shots – when thinking stopped to make way for the reflexes – felt too smooth, too natural. It elated him during the fight, but now it rather frightened. Three made One cringe with his attitude almost every time he spoke or acted, but deep down One caught himself occasionally envying Three's acceptance of what the computer files told them they were. He seemed at home with it, and probably had no inner battles with conscience One was suffering and already getting fed up.

 _(You're good people.)_

One emitted a bitter chuckle, observing the pendant sluggishly turn one of its sides to him, rays spreading from the center. He remembered the girl's light blue eyes, as radiant as what her pendant represented. And naïve when looking at him. She judged what she saw, but One had no idea if those motives were truly his. Or which him was the real one. For all he knew, his crew could have killed that Rothgar the miners deemed their biggest ally. Maybe, One did, himself. And then went smiling at them and offering help. That thought made him sick.

He sighed, closing his eyes briefly, then looked at the pendant again. It rocked on its band, disturbed by his movements.

 _(It symbolizes freedom in the face of oppression.)_

One never even asked what her name was, too preoccupied by his inability to relate to his own, or to anything that was happening around him. He remembered the kiss, smiling a little. Perhaps, there was a reason the pendant ended up in his possession. And though he would never belong with her people, their symbol made sense: One did strive for freedom from the gruesome past. No matter what Two said, he wanted to make up for those deeds. If he could.

A shrill beep cut through silence, startling him. The pendant clanged against the floor; One blinked as another beep followed close after first.

"Shit," he whispered, picking up the necklace, and dropped it in his bedside drawer before answering the door. It slid open, revealing Two behind it.

"Hi," One said, amused by the déjà vu. "What brings you by _this_ time?"

She gave him a once-over, folded her arms. "You were trying to pull exactly what I told you not to do." Seeing him baffled, she added: "On that planet."

"The Ferrous Corp arrived before we—"

"You should've been back before that happened. You stayed longer than we've discussed."

"Why does it sound like you're accusing _me_ of this? It wasn't my idea—"

"I'm sure you were happy to linger."

"I wanted to help those people. You knew I did. It wasn't my secret plan, it just happened—"

"It sabotaged our position, put our lives in danger, and all that after I specifically talked to you about our course of actions."

A wry smile creased One's mouth. "Turns out I wasn't the only one you specifically talked to about it," he jeered. "Perhaps you should chide him for forgoing knocking me out and dragging me back?"

"It's beside the point. You undermined my position as a leader, and I can't trust it won't happen again sometime soon, since it wasn't the first time it happened with you. That brings up the question: who _would_ you listen to? Yourself? Otherwise you might expect Three to jump the chance and become the leader. You want that to happen? From what I saw, you two adore each other."

One rolled his eyes, heaving another irritated sigh. "Look, I'm sorry you didn't share my position in that matter, but I only did what I felt was right. I couldn't step over it, and it had nothing to do with redemption – hell, I didn't even think about it, there was no damn time to! I just didn't want to leave and be stuck thinking of how their colony was wiped out once we did because we didn't move a finger when we could've."

She narrowed her eyes. "Does your life mean so little to you that you throw it away so easily?"

"Of course not. It's not abo—"

"You put those miners before yourself, and thus before your crew. And at least they know who they are and what they're doing. They know where they stand and why. We – not so much. And while we're crawling around like blind kittens without knowing where the next attack comes from, you have no right to put yourself at risk, you understand? We're all in the same boat here. We depend on each other, whether we like it or not. If one goes, the rest are screwed more than before. You get that? Or do I have to spell it while beating the crap out of you?"

She glared at him so intensely that, for a moment, One believed she meant to do as she said. He thought of their first encounter after waking up and chuckled. "Are there any other methods of persuasion in your set of skills? A leader should be keen on diplomacy as well as forceful approach, I reckon."

Two held the glare for another second, then gave in to the smallest of smiles. "I'm yet to discover which one works better on you than a few well-placed punches."

"Well, for now, there's no need. You wanted me back – here I am," he spread his arms in showcase, "in one piece. We can stand down and call it truce."

She gave an amused smile, looking him up and down slowly, considering. "I don't know. Perhaps I better personally check those pieces." Her eyes locked on his as she started to walk into him, making him back away into the room. Without looking, she pressed the button on the wall, sliding the door shut behind her, and stopped with mere inch between them. Her finger hooked into the waistband of his briefs, sliding back and forth along it, her stare holding his. "I was about to suggest you didn't wear pants for that check-up, but I see you've almost got it."

"I showered and was about t—"

She kissed him, her lips soft but demanding, coaxing to give in and banishing the remaining thoughts from his mind. Her hands pulled his shirt up and over his head, breaking the kiss just for that. The backs of his calves met the edge of the bed, and she pushed him on it, straddling his waist next and raising her arms as One peeled the shirt off her. They shed the remaining clothes and let themselves get lost in each other.

In the back of One's mind, there was a ghost of familiarity; it hovered where he could see it from the corner of his eye. It was tempting to try that idea on like an outfit to see if it stirred any memories: what if it wasn't the first time? What if they knew each other on closer levels and some kind of deeper instinct brought them back together?

Her teeth clamped on his nipple, biting, yanking him back to here and now, while her eyes bore into his, sparkles of cunning dancing in them. Their hands and lips explored each other's body, and several more times One couldn't help but sneak a thought of how good and natural it felt. How nicely her flexible and strong body felt melting against him, eliciting sensations that made him forget the weight of the day they had lived and put the time on hold.

Every time she set her dark, penetrating eyes on him, One felt a current run through his nerves, exciting every ending and every cell. It wasn't the same look she was giving him outside this room as a leader and crewmate. It was a keen look that went deeper. It seemed every touch and kiss gave her more knowledge. He was bare before her in more ways than one. And it wasn't unpleasant. It was, in a way, liberating.

Amidst the heat and passion, One wondered if he loved her and forgot about it. Was it possible to wipe away something like that and never get even a hint when looking at each other? Maybe it was. And maybe – if their memories were lost forever – they could catch up.

"Would you want to remember?" Two asked. They were lying on their backs, relishing in relaxation spreading over their bodies. Her hip warm against his.

One thought about her question, observing the ceiling. "I don't know. I guess, it's not that simple. It's weird to not even know your own name, so I might want that back. Knowing your name makes you more certain of… I don't know… being yourself, maybe. When your own name doesn't make sense, you feel lost."

"Yeah," she drawled, musing. "Feeling lost in our situation doesn't promise anything good."

"The way you said it earlier – blind kittens – sounds about right." One smiled despite the implication.

She was silent for a while, then said: "One of us could've wiped it. Planted a virus before the stasis was activated."

"And what, now they're faking it?"

"Not necessarily. That person might've undergone the same treatment. We've all been in stasis, and I don't see how it's possible to override the programming for any specific chamber."

"But why would anyone do that to themselves?"

Her shoulder brushed against his arm as she shrugged. "To start over? Our records don't consist of pranks, so maybe that someone saw it as a path to redemption. Or – in case they're faking it – we're in for more trouble. Maybe more than we can handle in our current state."

One turned his head to look at her concerned face. "Maybe we shouldn't worry about things in advance and take care of them as they happen. Otherwise we can go crazy and paranoid in addition to amnesia. That'd screw us over completely."

She laughed. "Funny you should say that, with your overthinking problem."

"Oh come on, it's not a fair assessment. I was trying to find a solution to a problem we were already having."

"Whatever makes you feel better." Two slipped off the bed, picked up her pants, and pulled them on gracefully. Then found her top and put it on, pulled her hair from under its collar.

One laced his hands under his head, watching her strap on the weapons.

"Better catch some sleep before something else happens," she told him with a patronizing smile.

"Same goes to you."

"I'll do just that in my quarters – where I normally should be found if something else happens." She gave One a mock intimidating look. "If you brag about this, just a few punches won't cover it."

"Aye, captain."

She resisted a smile and headed for the door, hips swaying, then turned over her shoulder to add something.

"It's my room, I can stare all I like," One interjected, grinning.

"For as long as you distinguish your room from the rest of the ship." Two sneered and walked out. The door slid closed behind her.

He reached to turn the lights off and closed his eyes with a relaxed sigh. Soon enough, One slept.


End file.
